


Wake Me Up

by CiciWeezil



Series: A Different Fate [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciWeezil/pseuds/CiciWeezil
Summary: The story of Isidor is one tragedy amongst thousands, but it shall be told nonetheless.*Prequel to A Different Fate*





	1. The Extraordinary Child

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Through Sunshine and Shadow (the first part of this series), then I highly recommend you do so before you read this story. It is a companion story to the original, regaling the life of an OC that appears in it.
> 
> I thought I'd already posted this, but apparently not.

Charlus and Dorea Potter knew their son would be a talented wizard from the moment he was born. When Dorea took him in her arms for the very first time, she smiled down at his ice blue eyes and dark hair. She certainly did not expect that dark hair to change to blue, and her reaction was of both joy and fear. Joy in knowing her son had an extraordinary power, and fear in knowing what that power meant to others. 

Dorea and Charlus knew that if others found out about their son's power, they would surely want him dead, so they strove to hide him from the rest of the world, under the pretense that he was ill and fragile, until the time that they could teach him to control the power and hide it himself. And so, it was not until he was five years old, the boy was introduced to his mother's family, the Blacks. 

The Black family was large, powerful, and one of the oldest wizarding families there was. They held themselves as royalty, and expected to be treated as such. They held their heirs in high standards, and although Dorea's son was not a Black by name, he was by blood, so he, too, would be held to the same standards as the other children of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. 

Dorea was nervous at first, praying her son would not slip up and reveal his power, at the risk of his own life. However, she could not keep him hidden forever. Her family would have to meet him eventually. As her husband made conversation with her father and cousins, Dorea watched her son, who was playing with the daughter of her niece. The other Black's noticed her behavior, of course, but dismissed it as her worrying for her son's health, which as far as they knew was the reason for his seclusion.

Dorea Potter had nothing to be concerned of, though. Her family adored the child, who was lovely to look at and intriguing to speak to. They spent quite awhile doting over him, telling Dorea how much he looked like her, asking if he'd revealed any magical talent yet, and even going as far to say that he was more Black than Potter. Dorea breathed more easily when they left her family late in the evening. Her son had not slipped up once. The only problem now was keeping his appearance that way from now on. 

When Dorea told her son this, he simply looked at her with coal black eyes that mirrored her own, and a sweet smile that said he understood, and she thought then the exact same thought she'd had when he was born. 

Isidor Lycoris Potter would be an extraordinary wizard.


	2. Gobstones

It was a bright, sunny day, and a certain young boy was playing Gobstones with three girls, all younger than him. The boy was eight, and the three girls, all lovely in their own respects, were six, four, and two. The eldest girl had dark hair, and heavy-lidded eyes. She was darker and had a thicker build than her sisters. The middle sister had white blonde hair, incredibly pale skin, and a thin build. The youngest child was small for her age, but like the oldest sister, she too had a mane as black as midnight. The boy with them had coal black eyes, common in the Black family, and equally ebony hair. He was pale, but not as ghostly as the four year old girl who was crying across the table from him. 

She had just lost a point and a Gobstone had squirted her right in the eye. The boy handed her a rag and instructed her to hold it there. The blonde opened her other eye and looked at each of her sisters. The younger girl was staring at her with the look of concern only a toddler could wear. 'At least she's not laughing.' The middle sister thought as she turned to her older sister, who was smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" 

"You."

"Why?"

"You're just so dramatic." The smirk turned into a nasty grin.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Izzy! Bella's being mean to me!" Cissy whined to the boy, who had just returned with another rag that had been dampened with a potion to clean Gobstone-related messes. 

"Bella, you must be more considerate." Izzy, the boy, said to the oldest girl. He turned back to Cissy. "Now this will sting a bit." He applied the potion to the girl's eye, and they continued their game.

"I won!" Cissy squealed a little while later. "Andy, did you see that?"

The toddler clapped her hands. "Cissy win! Cissy win!" The two climbed out of their chairs and took hold of each other's hands. With Andy still chanting, "Cissy Win!", they spun around in a circle several times and then let go, falling backward onto the floor of their large playroom. 

"Oh, good for you, Cissy." Bella snorted.

Cissy turned to her, the sarcasm in her sister's tone lost upon her, but her smile faded at the sight of Bella's expression, and once again she looked on the verge of tears.

"Now, Bella. Let's be kind." Izzy said. "Everyone wins sometimes, and everyone loses." He spoke softly, with a kind smile on his face. 

Bella looked at him for a moment, then turned back to her watery-eyed sisters (as Andy often cried at the sight of other people's tears), and said, "Sorry, Cissy. I was just being a sore loser."

Cissy wiped the tears away before they could fall, and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want to come draw with us?"

"Draw! Draw!" Andy repeated.

"Alright." Bella stood and followed her sisters to a cabinet which held art supplies.

"Isidor?" The children looked up to see Charlus Potter standing in the doorway. "Would you come down here a moment? And you as well, Bella." 

Izzy, or Isidor, as he was actually called, stood from his chair and followed his father down the stairs, smiling at the two younger girls that he and Bella were leaving behind. 

A few minutes later they found themselves in the drawing room, with Cygnus and Druella Black, Bella's parents, and Charlus and Dorea Potter, Isidor's parents. There were a few others from the Black family: the newlyweds Orion and Walburga Black, and Pollux Black, Bella's grandfather.

"Ah, Bella, come sit between Mother and Father." Druella instructed of her daughter. Bella did as she was told.

Isidor sat between his own parents opposite the other trio without being told. His mother put an arm around him and kissed him on the head. He smiled back at her.

It was Pollux who spoke first. "Well then, let us begin." He cleared his throat quite unnecessarily, and said in a self-important voice, "The betrothal of Isidor Lycoris Potter and Bellatrix Black, witnessed by myself, Pollux Black, Orion Black, Walburga Black, and the parents of the subjects of the arrangement."

Isidor listened to the speech, perplexed. He understood what betrothal meant, but he did not understand why he was being betrothed when he was only eight. He looked at his mother from the corner of his eye, but found she was staring at a space on the wall. He did the same.

"So we come to the signing. Are both parents of Bellatrix Black present?" Pollux looked to them, "For clarity, you will both sign this agreement with the knowledge of its contents and the consequences of breaking the agreement." Druella and Cygnus nodded solemnly. "Then take this quill and sign your full, true names."

Pollux watched them both write their names at the bottom of the parchment, in fancy script. He then turned to the Potters and repeated what he'd said. Isidor watched his father sign, and noticed his mother was slightly hesitant when she too, wrote her name, but no one else seemed to notice.

Pollux said a few more things after that, but Isidor did not catch most of it. His mind was working. What had just happened? 

The Potters left soon after that, with Isidor just as perplexed as before. However, he knew that when they arrived at home, his mother would explain everything in detail. Most people would say that an eight-year-old could not understand what an arranged marriage was. But Dorea knew better than to think that about her son, for Isidor Potter was perfectly capable of processing the things she said. 

So when Dorea finished explaining the events of the day, her son merely looked at her with the coal black eyes that mirrored her own (though she knew they were not his true eyes), and nodded, signifying his understanding. 

Charlus Potter glanced from his wife to his son, and wondered just what the future held for them.


	3. New Friends

"Goodbye, love!" Dorea Potter waved to her son from Platform 9 3/4. The boy, now eleven, stuck his head out the window, excitement covering his face. 

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" Isidor called, reaching an arm out to clasp his mother's hand one last time. 

"You'll do well, son." Charlus told him, a proud, fatherly look on his face.

Isidor smiled at him, and let go of his mother's long pianist fingers just before the train began to move.

Dorea watched the train until it was out of sight. She then took her husband’s hand, and they turned on the spot. There was a loud pop, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were gone, having sent their one and only son to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

On the train, Isidor found a compartment with a few other first years. 

"Edward Tonks." The slightly pudgy boy with blonde hair said, shaking Isidor's hand. "But my friends call me Ted."

"Gideon-" 

"-and Fabien Prewett."

"At your service." The two twin redheads chorused. 

"I'm Frank Longbottom." said the brown-haired boy that sat directly across from Isidor, between the twins. 

Next to the window was another red-head who introduced himself as Arthur Weasley. "Pleasure to meet you." He wore shabbier robes than the others did, but he seemed nice enough.

"I'm Isidor Potter." Isidor said, swiping his hair, which he liked to keep rather long, out of his eyes.

The six boys became fast friends, and were discussing what houses they'd be in.

"Gryffindor." The Prewett's said. 

"Most likely at least. Runs in the family, you know." Gideon noted.

"Same here." Arthur said.

"Both my parents are Muggles, so I haven’t the faintest." Ted said. 

Frank laughed. "Gryffindor's by far the best. But Ravenclaw's not bad. My dad was Ravenclaw."

"I think anything's better than Slytherin." Fabien said. "What about you Isidor?"

Isidor looked at him thoughtfully. "Mum keeps saying I've got a Ravenclaw's mind, a Gryffindor's heart, and a Hufflepuff's hands."

"I get the first two, but what does a Hufflepuff's hands have anything to do with?" Ted asked.

"Well, Helga Hufflepuff was a Herbologist, and a Healer, so she had gentle, steady hands to work with plants and sometimes patients too." Isidor said.

"Wow, that was deep." Gideon said.

"Yeah." Fabien agreed. "So you could be in any of them but Slytherin?"

"Well, since my mum is a Black, I could easily be in Slytherin as well. Almost all the Black's were Slytherins." Isidor told them.

"You're mum's a Black?" Arthur asked, and when Isidor nodded, he added, "What house was she in?"

"Ravenclaw, and my dad was in Gryffindor." Isidor said.

"Brilliant." Gideon and Fabien chorused again.

Just then, the compartment door slid open, and a taller red-headed boy stuck his head in. "Oi, Arthur, Mum told me to give this to you." He handed him a few galleons. "That's for the trolley." 

"Wicked! Thanks, Bilius!" Arthur pocketed the coins with a look of glee.

Bilius gave him a small smile, and looked at each of the other boys. "Made friends already?" Arthur nodded. "Well, I've just got a warning. Our older brother, Rodgerick, is a Prefect, and a bloody strict one at that." When he noticed Frank and Ted's frightened faces, he added, "You'll be fine. The worst he'll do is take points off you if he thinks you're up to no good. He's not mean, just a bit unpleasant."

With a word of farewell to Arthur, the older Weasley boy slid the door closed and left the first years by themselves again.

When the trolley came by, each of them bought their favorite treats, except Ted, who was new to the wizarding world. Isidor munched on a chocolate frog and sipped pumpkin juice. On either side of him, Gideon and Fabien were tasting various Every Flavour Beans. 

"Bloody hell!"

"Yech. Bogey-flavoured, that one, I swear."

"Oi, here's a chocolate one, Iz, you want it?"

"You're sure it's chocolate?" Isidor gave the suspicious bean a sidelong glance.

"Hmm...good point. Could be dirt."

"Or worse. Could be sh-"

Exactly what Gideon was going to say, the others never found out, as the door once again slid open to reveal two boys who were obviously first years as well. 

"Well, I think we found the last of the first years." Said the first boy, who had dark hair and tanned skin. His face seemed to be stuck in a scowl.

"Yes, but they don't look like much, do they?" Said the second boy, who was slightly bigger than the first, and taller.

"Antonin, Rodolphus, " All of the first years turned to Isidor, who was standing up. "How are you?" Isidor could have cared less how Rodolphus Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov were doing, but he felt that if he made his presence known to them, they would leave the other boys alone. 

"I-Isidor." Antonin Dolohov looked surprised. "I didn't see you there." He took Isidor's hand and shook it. Rodolphus did the same but with less enthusiasm. 

"Come on, Antonin." Rodolphus said. "Let's go back to our compartment."

With that, the two of them left.

"You know them?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I do." Isidor said. "I've met them before. We don't get on very well, though."

"That's good." Gideon said.

"Yeah, they're definitely Slytherin, that lot." Fabien said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Isidor agreed. "They've been brought up in the Dark Arts." 

The door slid open again to reveal a boy with short, white-blonde hair and light blue eyes. 

"Hello, have any of you seen a puffskein?" The boy asked. When the others shook their heads, he didn't look even the slightest bit downcast. "Ah, he must have jumped onto the lunch trolley." He looked towards the front of the train, as though he would see the cream-colored puff ball and the lady with her trolley. "Lovely creatures, they are." He said dreamily. "Sing on Boxing Day, you know. Well, if you see him, just whistle 'London Bridge' and he'll come to you." With that, the strange boy was gone.

The rest of the train ride was quite uneventful as the sky darkened outside. The boys were starting to get hungry again as they drew nearer the school, and even more anxious.


	4. Black Lake

Isidor hopped off the train gracefully. Behind him, Fabien and Gideon were betting on who could jump the farthest from the door. Fabien won by a toe's width. 

"Wow! Look!" Ted pointed at something ahead of them, and the other's followed his gaze.

Far in the distance, one could see the dark outline of a castle against the night sky. The few lights emanating from the windows seemed to glimmer from the other side of the Black Lake. 

"Firs' years!" The boys turned to a scratchy voiced, hunchbacked man. "Firs' years over 'ere!" He was standing at the edge of the station, the opposite direction the older students were going in. Nevertheless, the first years gathered in front of him.

"Name's Ogg. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts." He motioned with a nod towards a very large, very hairy man next to him, whom Isidor and his new friends had mistaken for a tree. "This 'ere's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper in training." 

Hagrid waved down at them, and then turned to follow Ogg down the steps leading off the platform. 

"Where are we going? Why aren't we following the older students?" Rodolphus demanded. While Isidor wanted to know this as well, he preferred to simply watch and wait rather than bluntly asking.

"To Black Lake." Ogg said simply. "Firs' years cross in boats."

"Why?" Antonin inquired.

 

"Always 'ave. Tradition."

"What a ridiculous tradition." Rodolphus scrunched his nose in disgust. "What if we fell in?"

"I suppose ya'd either freeze, or maybe the giant squid'd do us all a favor and eat ya." Ogg growled. "Wouldn' have to listen to yer incessant questionin'."

Hagrid bellowed with laughter. "Aw, be nice, Ogg. I'm sure the worst'd happen is he goes to the feast soakin' wet."

"Yer too nice to 'em, Hagrid." Ogg said. He stopped at the shore, where a group of small boats were tied. "Righ' then. No more 'an four to a boat. Two with me if there aren' enough room." They began clambering into boats. 

Isidor sat with Arthur and the Prewetts, while Ted and Frank were forced to sit with the blonde-haired boy from the train. He didn't take much notice of his companions, as he was whistling 'London Bridge' to a small, tan ball of fluff sitting in his lap. 

Fabien and Gideon sniggered at Frank and Ted, who did not look especially happy about seating arrangements.

"Hold on tight, now!" Ogg said, alone in his boat, as there had seemingly been enough room in the other boats. 

Isidor braced himself just in time as their boat lurched forward and began to glide smoothly along the surface of the lake.

They had been sailing calmly for a few minutes when there was a shout and a splash and the boats came to a stop. More splashing and spluttering followed. 

"Bloody idiots." Isidor heard Ogg growl. He saw the hunchback raise his wand and then heard a thunk as a first year landed in the bottom of one of the boats. "Keep yer head's on!" 

"He pushed me!" Antonin called back to him. 

"Well, you were being so bloody annoying." Rodolphus replied.

"Shaddup, both o' ya!" Ogg shouted. The boats started off again, and the rest of the journey was quite uneventful. 

They soon arrived at an underground dock, where the first years clambered out of their boats and climbed up a few flights of steps. When they arrived at the top, they found a rather severe-looking, somewhat young, witch blocking the only door. She wore an emerald green dress, and her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun, obscured by a traditional pointed hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am pleased to see you all made it here without any trouble." She took one look at Antonin. "Well, almost all of you." She turned back to the whole group. "Now, I am sure you are all quite ready to be sorted into you Houses. The Sorting will begin in a few moments. You will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Here at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. Follow the rules and do well in class, and you will earn points for your House. Break the rules, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House cup." 

She stopped suddenly, and looked straight at the blonde boy with the puffskein "Excuse me, but could you save your whistling for when I am not speaking?" The boy looked nonplussed, but ceased his whistling of "London Bridge" and bowed deeply to the woman.

"Now, you will wait here for a moment, and then you will enter the Great Hall and the Sorting will begin." The witch left swiftly through the door, and came back only a few moments later, beckoning them all forward.

Isidor somehow ended up at the front of the line, with the Prewetts close behind. They crossed the Entrance Hall, glimpsing the House hourglasses, and stepped through the large entrance into the Great Hall.


	5. Heart, Mind, and Hands

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Isidor watched as Frank stood up and eagerly ran to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to the three first year girls that had just been sorted with him. 

Ted, Gideon, Fabien, Arthur and Isidor had yet to be sorted. They watched as the blonde boy, whose name turned out to be Xenophilius Lovegood, was sorted into Ravenclaw. 

Isidor was the next of his friends. He sat down on the stool, his expression giving nothing away but his heart pounding, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. 

"Hmm...Been quite a while since I had such a difficult decision to make." Isidor wondered if the voice was inside his head or if the entire hall could hear it.

The hat ignored his thought. "Hmm...a clever mind. Indeed. Bright. Very bright. But brave...oh yes...there is much courage there...and kindness...a pure heart...a clear mind...and gentle hands."

So where will you put me? Isidor wondered. This time, the hat acknowledged him. "Yes...a very good question...where to put you? Can't be Slytherin...no no. You're clever but not mischievous. Now Hufflepuff could use a boy like you...but it doesn't seem to be your destiny...no no...you've got a sharp enough mind for Ravenclaw...but that courage...yes...brave...noble...the most noble Potter I've seen..." I'm a Black. Isidor thought. "Oh really? Then perhaps I should put you in Slytherin." No. Isidor thought again. "Well then...you leave me  
no choice..." A moment passed before

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Isidor felt the hat lifted off his head and heard a cheer from the Gryffindor table. For a moment, he was overjoyed. He stopped himself though, mentally chastising himself for nearly losing his concentration, as he walked calmly to the Gryffindor table, where Frank clapped him on the back and the girl across from him, who introduced herself as Alice, blushed when he smiled at her. 

The Prewett twins joined them a few minutes later, one after the other. "Wow, Iz. The hat took ten minutes to sort you!" Gideon said when he sat down next to Isidor.

"I doubt that, Gideon." Isidor replied, as Ted Tonks was sorted in Hufflepuff. Gideon rolled his eyes, and they watched the rest of the sorting. 

Arthur was the last to be sorted, and as the ginger had said on the train, he, too, sat down at the Gryffindor table amidst the cheers of his new House-mates. 

During the feast, Isidor glanced up at the table, catching the eye of Professor McGonagall, who raised her glass to him. He smiled sheepishly, which was rare for him, and raised his own to her. She then turned away and continued her conversation with a rather small professor on her right, whose head just peeked over the top of the table. To her left was an elderly man dressed in a violet robe and bonnet. His long hair and beard were a fading shade of auburn, and on his crooked nose rested a pair of half-moon spectacles. The man was in deep conversation with a rather large professor to his right. Isidor looked at him with undisguised awe. He knew who the man was without question.

Here was the man who defeated Gellert Grindelwald. The man everyone said was the most brilliant wizard in the world.

Here was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	6. Secrets

At first glance, Isidor seemed like every other student at Hogwarts. He made friends, he made enemies, and he made marks. Exceedingly exceptional marks. Isidor was easily the top student in his class. He was especially gifted in Transfiguration, which made him Minerva McGonagall's favorite student.

His closest friends were Arthur, Frank, Gideon, and Fabien. He was also friendly to Ted Tonks, a muggleborn Hufflepuff gifted in Charms. Arthur was obsessed with Muggles and constantly struck up conversations with Ted on this subject. He also loved Quidditch, and supported the Chudley Cannons, which Isidor and the Prewetts loved to tease him about. Frank exceeded in Defense Against the Dark Arts. At first shy and quiet, Frank was quite intelligent. He and Isidor became best friends. Fabien and Gideon, of course, loved to "steal" Isidor away to help them with a prank. He would oblige, if only to ensure the pranks were not dangerous in any way. Alice Flowers also became quite close to Isidor and his friends. Most evenings would find her, Isidor, and Frank in the library, studying. 

Xenophilius became well known as a thorn in Isidor's side. The Ravenclaw spoke, in the Gryffindor's opinion, utter nonsense. Conversations between the two boys often ended with an exasperated sigh from Isidor and a slightly confused and bemused Lovegood. Eventually, Isidor avoided him at all costs and stopped questioning his choice of accessories.

Xeno, however, was not the worst of Isidor's experiences at Hogwarts. He and his friends made quick enemies of Dolohov and Lestrange. Isidor had been told to be friendly with them, and he did his best, until the two Slytherin's had begun picking on his friends. Isidor had no choice but to put them in their place. Lestrange, of course, declared himself Isidor's archenemy after that, and strove to ruin Isidor's life in any way possible.

In their second year, Isidor made the Quidditch team, playing Seeker. As well, Gideon and Fabien's younger sister, Molly started Hogwarts. She was very attached to her older brothers and became good friends with Alice. The rest of the group soon accepted her as a friend rather than just Fabien and Gideon's little sister. 

It was in his third year that Isidor finally told his friends his secret. One evening, he asked all his friends to join him in the back of the library. They told the librarian they were just studying, though she eyed the Prewett twins warily. In a dark corner, blocked on all sides by tall bookshelves, Isidor's friends crowded around him at a small table, just big enough for them to each put a chair at. In a circle they sat clockwise: Isidor, Frank, Arthur, Ted, Molly, Alice, Fabien, and Gideon. 

Gideon leaned towards Isidor and whispered in his ear. "So what are you gathering us for? To come out of the closet?" 

Isidor gave him a perplexed look, but Gideon shook his head. "I've called you all here because...I trust you, and I feel that you should know something about me before you decide to trust me."

"But we already trust you, Izzy." Alice said, using the pet name that Isidor's cousins had come up with. "You're probably the most honest person here." The others nodded.

Isidor shook his head. "I've been keeping something from you though. Even my betrothed doesn't know." He saw Gideon sneer out of the corner of his eye. "But now I want you all to know. And then you can decide whether you want to continue being friends with me." For the second time in his life, Isidor was nervous. His heart hadn't pounded so loudly since his Sorting. "I'm a metamorphmagus."

There was a collective gasp from his friends, but surprisingly, it was not from fear.

"Brilliant!" Said the twins.

"That's wicked!" Said Frank.

"Amazing!" Molly said.

"A what?" Ted asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Arthur asked.

"Can you change your hair color for us? Just once?" Alice begged, and then explained what a metamorphmagus was to Ted.

Isidor stared at them, shocked. "You're not afraid of me?"

"'Course not. Why would we be?" Frank asked.

"Because Grindelwald used metamorphmagi as weapons to torture his enemies." Arthur said "They could change their appearance to look like people that the victim loved, and then hurt them. It drove people insane." He turned to Isidor. "But we know you're not like that, Isidor."

As his friends assured him they weren't afraid and would keep his secret, Isidor relaxed some, and he did, in private, change his appearance for them every now and again.

That same year, Isidor and his friends, with the exception of Molly, began their O.W.L. level studies. Isidor had quite a full schedule of studying, Quidditch practice, and spending time with his friends.

Gideon made several attempts a week to convince Isidor to go out with him, but to no avail. Isidor had been promised to Bellatrix Black, who was two years below them, and he refused to allow himself to fall in love, to avoid the heartbreak. Gideon never gave up, though. In their Fourth Year, he had kneeled in front of Isidor in the library and confessed his undying love to him. Isidor had blushed and hidden his face behind a book. Gideon wasn't bothered by this and sat down next to him, pulled out his books and parchment, and started work on a Potions essay that was due the next day. Onlookers in the library believed it to be just another prank by the Prewett brothers, especially with Frank and Alice fighting to hold in their laughter across the table.

Isidor spent a considerable amount of his time with Bellatrix as well. They were often seen sitting under a tree by the lake, chatting or staring up at the sky. They rarely spoke of the betrothal, but it was always on their minds. Isidor wasn't sure whether he loved Bella or not, but Bellatrix was, as she confessed to her sisters and Lucius Malfoy, definitely in love with Isidor.


	7. Heart of a Lion

In their Fifth Year, a week before Christmas Break, Isidor Potter, now a Prefect and Quidditch captain, was called to the Headmaster's office. When he entered the circular office, Professor Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. He walked in quietly and caught sight of a beautiful red bird on a perch. "A phoenix." He said aloud. "And what is your name?" He stroked the bird and it chirped at him. It was a beautiful sound. Like church bells ringing.

"Ah, I see you've met Fawkes." Said an elderly voice behind him. 

Isidor turned to him, and smiled. "He's beautiful, Professor. I've read about Phoenixes."

"Then I am sure you know about their powers."

Isidor nodded. "If I may ask, sir, why did you call me to your office?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared as he met Isidor's. "I am afraid I have some grave news." He walked over to his chair behind his desk and motioned for Isidor to sit down across from him. "You will want to sit for this."

Isidor sat down tentatively, never taking his eyes off the aging face of his Headmaster. 

The door opened behind them, and in walked Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, who took one look at Isidor, tears streaming from her eyes, and sat down in an armchair conjured by Dumbledore.

"Isidor! Oh I am so sorry! But your parents… they were…" McGonagall broke into full sobs.

He wanted to reach for Professor McGonagall, to comfort her, but he was frozen, as though someone had petrified him.

"They were killed." Dumbledore said. Words Isidor did not want to hear. "By a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

Isidor had heard of Lord Voldemort, the powerful dark wizard that had been gaining followers for the past few years. No one had been very worried about him until last year, when he had killed a powerful Auror. His father was an Auror as well, and his mother worked directly under the Minister. They had both defied Voldemort. And now they had paid the price.

Isidor slumped into his chair. He felt tears in his eyes. They were gone. His parents were gone. No, it couldn't be true. Why did they have to die?

He glanced at McGonagall, who was still shaking, and wiping her eyes, trying to calm down, but failing. Minerva had been friends with his parents, and for her to be so broken, he knew Dumbledore's words were true. His parents were really gone. He would never see them again.

When they had both calmed down enough to speak, McGonagall led Isidor back to his dorm room. He sat down on the bed and hugged his knees, having no words. She left for about an hour, returning with his friends, who quickly gathered round him to comfort him. She even gave Ted special permission to be in Gryffindor tower, and Alice and Molly to enter the boys room.

He felt Gideon's arms wrap around him, the ginger whispering words to him that he almost didn't hear. Finally, he broke. He sobbed into Gideon's shoulder for what felt like hours. And his friends surrounded him, giving him occasional words of love and encouragement. Gideon encouraged him to sleep, taking him into the bathroom and helping him change into pajamas. The girls and Ted left with Professor McGonagall, and Gideon led him to his bed.

He lay there with him, holding him, and Isidor finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

After somehow dressing himself, Isidor allowed himself to be led down to breakfast the next morning by Gideon, who smiled gently at him. Bellatrix approached from the Slytherin table and expressed her condolences. Isidor gave her a weak smile.

"Do they know how they died?" Bella asked, following the two Gryffindors, much to Gideon's chagrin.

"They were murdered." Said Gideon through gritted teeth. "By Voldemort."

"Oh." Bellatrix said. "They died for a good cause then."

Isidor stopped short, and without turning to look at her, he said quietly, "What cause did they die for, Bella?" His voice was cold and expressionless, sending chills through Gideon's spine.

"The Dark Lord's, Izzy." Said Bella with a smile. "They were blood traitors and defied him, so he dealt with them accordingly."

At that Isidor turned to look at her, his eyes turning from coal black to ice blue as he spoke. "You agree with him?"

Bella stared at Isidor, confused by the change in his eyes. "He's got the right ideas, and the power to support them."

"He's nothing but a murderer!" Isidor shouted.

The entire hall turned to look at the three standing at the end of the Gryffindor table. Isidor's eyes were full of a mix of anger, hatred and grief.

Isidor lowered his voice and with a glare, said, "It's over between us Bellatrix. You and I shall not be wed." With that, he left her there, Gideon close behind.

Bellatrix was left behind, an expression of shock and anger on her face.

They joined their friends at Gryffindor table. Ted sat with them as well.

After being convinced to eat some toast, the group was surprised by yet another visitor.

It was Xenophilius.

"What?" Isidor asked, too exasperated for manners.

Xenophilius held out a pure white rose. "When my father died, my mother made a wreath of white roses to lay over his grave. I know your parents' grave is not here, but perhaps you could place this somewhere in the school. A place you know they loved to be."

Isidor took the rose and smiled at Xenophilius for the first time in his life. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Xenophilius bowed and returned to his table.

* * *

Dumbledore summoned him to his office once more, and this time the Minister was there with Professor McGonagall. Isidor was now an orphan. His grandparents were both dead, and they had to decide who was to be his guardian from now on.

Isidor refused to live with any of his mother's side of the family. He didn't much like them anymore, with the exception of his youngest cousins, Andromeda, Sirius, and Regulus. On his father's side of the family, he had an aunt and uncle, and their son, James. He didn't want to intrude on them either, though he knew they would accept him as one of their own.

This made it rather difficult for the Minister, until Professor McGonagall spoke, and to everyone's surprise but Dumbledore's, she offered to become his guardian.

Isidor happily agreed to this, and the papers were signed ten minutes later. Professor McGonagall gave him a hug after the Minister left.

"Now don't think this means I'll be any less strict with you." She said, with a smile.

Isidor smiled back. He made a decision right then. Taking a deep breath, he let go of his concentration for the first time since he was three years old.

Minerva and Dumbledore gasped. He looked at them, his coal black eyes and long, jet black hair gone. He now had messy, dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, like his father.

"This is what I really look like."

"I never knew you were a Metamorphmagus." said Minerva.

"Very few do. My parents felt it best to hide my powers from others, because of Grindelwald's use of Metamorphmagi for torture."

"It is true that your kind have been misunderstood for many years." said Dumbledore. "But I believe that one day, people will accept Metamorphmagi as talented and unique witches and wizards, rather than monsters."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Now, I'm sure you and Minerva have much to discuss." said Dumbledore, with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He was happy for the both of them. Minerva had always wanted children, and Isidor needed a family. Dumbledore knew all too well what happened to those who grew up without love.

"Let's go to my office, shall we?" Said Minerva, and the two left.

And so began a new chapter in Isidor’s life.


	8. Minnie and Izzy

Minerva McGonagall went home for Christmas for the first time in ten years that year. And she took Isidor Potter with her. They stopped by his home first, where he gathered some of his things, and comforted his family’s house-elf, Rocky, who was quite distraught after losing Isidor’s parents. Izzy asked the elf to continue taking care of the house, because one day he would move back in.

Then they went to Minerva’s flat in Diagon Alley. She’d already asked him to call her by her first name, and he did, though he seemed slightly uncomfortable, as she had been only his professor until a week ago. Isidor spent the better part of an hour unpacking in his new bedroom, which Minerva had used as a guest room. 

Minerva was cooking dinner when he came in and, after surveying the room, sat down at the kitchen table with a book. Minerva smiled and let him be for a while, but when dinner was ready and she began setting the table, he quickly put the book away.

“What were you reading?” she asked.

“The Dharma. It’s an old text-”

“On the principles of cosmic order, Buddhist and Hindu philosophy. I’ve read it as well.”

Isidor smiled, and Minerva thought the whole room became brighter. The two quickly became engaged in a long discussion about philosophies of ancient religions and their connections to the magical world. 

In their first week together, Minerva and Isidor had several academic discussions on everything from transfiguration to modern Muggle politics, they cooked together, they decorated the Christmas tree together and sang carols (Minerva sang while Isidor played the fiddle), and they also sat together in companionable silence as they both read books. 

And during each of these moments together, she saw her adopted son relax more and more. He stopped trying to hold his Black appearance, and Minerva quickly grew accustomed to and fond of his natural look. He laughed more and smiled more, and that made Minerva smile as well.

And the first time he called her Minnie, she nearly cried. 

It was on Christmas day, when they were unwrapping gifts from friends. Isidor had picked up the gift from her and was transfixed by what was inside: a golden locket. He opened it and found a photo of his parents during their days in Hogwarts.

“Click the button again.” said Minerva.

He did, and the photo changed. There were ten of them in all, some including Isidor, and one of Minerva with his mother.

“Thank you, Minnie.” 

Minerva had to take a deep breath before replying. “You’re welcome, Izzy.”


	9. Beginning of the End

“I am pleased to see so many of you have come,” said Dumbledore, greeting the young witches and wizards before him. “But you must understand that if you are to the Order of the Phoenix, you are putting your life at risk. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are not merciful foes. You must be steadfast and courageous. If you wish to leave now, none will blame or judge you.”

Some of the more timid wizards and witches slipped out of the sitting room, which belonged to someone in the Order, quietly. Isidor glanced around at those that remained: himself, Frank, Alice, Gideon, and Fabian, as well as a couple former Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs he’d known at Hogwarts. They were all just two weeks out of school, ready to fight for their lives.

“Thank you to those who have stayed,” said Dumbledore. “Over the next few days, you will go through a series of tests to prove your loyalty and assess your skills.”

“Prove our loyalty?” asked Mona, a Ravenclaw who was ever a skeptic.

“One can never be too careful in times like these,” said Dumbledore.

“You think we might be spies?” she asked.

“This is a war, Mona,” said Isidor. “Your neighbor could be plotting your demise at this very second, and you won’t know it until you’re already dead.”

Mona quirked an eyebrow at him. “As optimistic as ever, Potter.”

Isidor shrugged. “I try.”

* * *

“I’m just not sure, Alice,” said Molly, looking at herself in the mirror. 

The dress was nothing fancy, simple and white cotton. Her ginger hair stood out brightly against it.

“I just spent the last hour doing your hair up in perfect curls,” said Alice. “How can you be unsure at this point?”

“I-I just… We’re both so young and there’s a war going on… what if it’s not meant to be?” asked Molly, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

“Molly,” sighed Alice. “Arthur’s been madly in love with you for years.”

“He has?”

“According to your brothers,” said Alice. “And while their word isn’t exactly reparable, Isidor confirmed it to be true.”

Molly laughed. “Well, if Arthur feels that way, then I suppose…”

“Come on, everyone is waiting!” Alice urged her out the door.

Downstairs, in Isidor’s living room, Arthur was indeed waiting for his wife-to-be, staring anxiously into the fireplace.

“What if…” said Arthur, stuttering a bit. “What if she changes her mind?”

“She won’t,” Gideon assured him. “We’d never let her live it down. Right, Fabe?”

“Absolutely,” said Fabian.

“Everything will be fine,” Isidor said. “Take a deep breath. It’s not like this is a huge wedding or anything.”

Frank chuckled. “If you hadn’t invited all of us and we weren’t in our best robes, this would be borderline elopement.”

Arthur’s brothers, who were looking out the window, guffawed. 

Mrs. Prewett, Molly and the twins’ mother, appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “I hope you’re all ready, because she’s coming.”

Arthur’s mum turned to straighten her son’s tie before giving her a thumbs-up. 

“Well, if you had doubts, it’s too late now,” said Isidor.

Arthur took a deep breath. “Thanks, Iz, I needed that.”

* * *

“Molly! My tiara! Where’s my tiara?”

It seemed like an endless cycle. It was not be the first time the new bride was panicking over something small. 

“Here, darling,” said Molly, forcing Andy to sit down so she could finish her hair.

“Were you this nervous?” asked Andy. She hadn’t been able to attend Molly and Arthur’s wedding, as her mother had forbidden it.

She’d been on house-arrest for months. But after a huge fight with her family, which ended in Andromeda’s face being blasted off the family tree by her aunt, the young Black had finally escaped from her home to be with the one she loved the most: Ted, who had proposed to her shortly after the Weasley’s wedding.

“Of course, dear,” said Molly.

“That’s putting it mildly,” said Alice. 

“I just wish my sisters could be here,” said Andromeda. “Although, I guess Bella wouldn’t be welcome…”

“So it’s true, then?” asked Molly. “She really joined You-Know-Who?”

Andy nodded.

“Head still!” cried Alice. “You two do know these curls don’t make themselves, right?”

Molly giggled. “Don’t worry, Ally. We’ll be just as sweet to you on your wedding day.”

* * *

Arthur’s brothers paced back and forth outside the hospital room. Ted watched them nervously, his very pregnant wife talking happily with Alice next to her about motherhood. On the floor in front of the Prewett twins was Isidor and a ginger-haired two-year-old.

“Aw you awite, Unca Bil-us?” asked the child.

“He’s fine, Bill,” said Isidor. “Just being dramatic.”

“Sit down, boys,” ordered Bill’s grandmother. Bilius and Robert did as they were told, but their eyes still slipped towards the door that separated them from their brother and sister-in-law.

“Bloody hell,” said Fabian to Gideon. “Did you see Arthur’s face when they went inside? He looked like he was in pain.”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Mrs. Weasley assured them. “Molly is the one in real pain. Believe me, there is nothing more painful than childbirth.”

Across the room, Andromeda, who had been rather calm before, paled. Mrs. Weasley noticed this, and waved away her own words.

“But don’t worry, dear,” she said. “Women are more than capable of overcoming the pain. I’ve done it three times and I’m perfectly fine. And this is Molly’s second child. She’s well-versed in the matter.”

“I’m gonna have a baby sisser!” cried Bill.

“I see someone has cast their vote,” said Gideon. “Still taking bets, if anyone’s interested.”

Several hours later, a very tired Arthur emerged from the hospital room. Everyone stood up, questions on their tongues.

“It’s a boy!” he cried happily. “‘Fraid he and his mum are asleep right now, though.”

“What’s his name?” asked Mrs. Weasley. 

“Charles,” said Arthur, kneeling down next to his first son. “Bill! You’ve got a little brother!”

Bill crossed his arms. “Buh I wanned a sisser!”

* * *

“I’m still having trouble believing it,” said Ted. “I’m a father.”

“Can’t imagine how you must feel,” said Gideon. 

“Yeah, we’re probably not going to join you,” said Fabian. “Quite happy being an uncle.”

“I’ll take over, dear,” said Ted, gently taking his daughter from an obviously exhausted Andromeda. 

“Thanks, love,” she said. “She just ate, so she should be content for awhile.”

“Bloody hell,” said Gideon as the baby’s hair changed from black to yellow. “That’s amazing.”

“Your boyfriend does that all the time,” said Fabian, looking at Isidor, who was just as enraptured by the child as Gideon.

“What?” asked Isidor. “I don’t do it all the time.”

Gideon chuckled. “But honestly, why did you name her Nymphadora?”

“I am not explaining that again,” said Andy. “If you were listening the first time…”

“Anyways,” said Ted. “We wanted to ask you, Isidor, if you would be her godfather?”

Isidor looked surprised, but he couldn’t deny his love for the child. “I-I’d be honored.”

* * *

“It’s just been so difficult,” said Molly. “I’m afraid to let the children out of the house.”

“We have to keep faith,” said Arthur, giving her a hug. “We’ll be fine as long as we stick together.”

“How can we stick together when we can’t even find them?” asked Molly.

It had been so long since they’d seen their friends. Just a year ago, the Longbottoms had gone into hiding. As had the Potters. No one but Dumbledore and a few others knew why. It was a need-to-know basis. 

But Molly dearly missed Alice. Molly had been pregnant through both Isidor and Gideon’s wedding as well as Frank and Alice’s. Alice herself had soon become pregnant as well, but they hadn’t had any time to bond over this fact like Andy and Molly had.

They hadn’t been able to visit when Ron was born, or bring Neville around months later, and now Molly was on her seventh child. She could only hope it would be a girl this time.

“Give it back, George!” cried Percy, chasing after the cackling twins. “Mummy, they took my book again!”

Molly sighed. _Please be a girl,_ she prayed to herself.


	10. End of the Beginning

“So let’s get this straight,” said Isidor. Neville lay in his arms, fast asleep. “That prophecy could be talking about you or James and Lily?”

“Apparently,” said Frank. “But Dumbledore has a solution, and we’d like to ask a favor of you.”

“What’s that?” asked Isidor. 

“When Frank says ‘favor’,” said Alice. “He means something very dangerous.”

“Go on,” said Isidor.

“You see, Dumbledore told us about the Fidelius Charm,” said Frank. “It will help us stay completely hidden from You-Know-Who. But when we cast the charm, we’ll need someone to be the Secret Keeper.”

Isidor nodded. “I know how it works. Are you asking me to be Secret Keeper?”

“Aye,” said Alice. “If you’re willing. You’re our closest and most trusted friend.” 

Isidor looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. “For the three of you, I’d do anything.”

* * *

“You’re the only other person James wanted to tell,” said Sirius, crossing his legs and holding his hands over the fire to warm them. It was a cold and wet evening in late October. “He and Lils wanted to tell at least one other person.”

“I’m honored they chose me,” said Isidor, sitting down next to him with two cups of warm tea. “But what about your other friend? Lupin, wasn’t it?”

Sirius accepted the tea gratefully, a sad look on his face. “We’re just not sure about Remus anymore. He’s been acting a bit off lately, and we hardly ever see him.”

“You think he’s the spy?” asked Isidor.

“I don’t know what to think,” said Sirius. “But we’re not speculating anymore. I’m going into hiding, not too well, of course, because we want people to think I’m the Secret Keeper.”

“And Peter?”

“He’s going into hiding as well. His mother’s ill, so that’s the guise he’s going to use as an excuse to leave the Order. If all goes well, the Death Eaters will never think to look for him.”

“A clever plan,” said Isidor. “Sounds like you’ve thought things through.”

“James is like a brother to me, and Lily’s become like a sister” said Sirius. “I hope you get a chance to meet Harry. He’s a wonder.”

“Being godfather is pretty great,” said Isidor. “I’ve got two: Dora and Neville.”

The fire danced in Sirius’ eyes, lighting up his smile. “I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love that child.”

“Love is a mysterious thing,” said Isidor.

* * *

“Watch it!” cried Fabian as he dodged a violet-colored curse. “Incendio!”

“Aren’t you light on your feet?” said Gideon, deflecting a curse.

“Over here!” Isidor called out. “Bombarda!”

The wall disappeared before them, opening up an escape route to the floor below. They were deep in the dungeons of an ancient castle, somewhere in Ireland. Their intelligence said that three Death Eaters had taken up residence here, preparing it to be the headquarters of Voldemort himself.

The information had been correct, apparently.

“Come on, this way!” Isidor led the way up a narrow staircase and down another passage. 

“Get back here, Prewett!” cried one of their assailants as a red curse streamed past them.

“Of all the Death eaters, why did it have to be the Lestranges?” asked Gideon, firing back at them. “Why couldn’t it be Malfoy? His aim is bollocks!”

“Focus!” yelled Isidor.

“Here!” Fabian cried. They were finally above ground, and a low window stood before them. “Bombarda!”

The glass shattered and the three of them leapt out, one after another.

“They’re getting away!” growled Rabastan.

“Not for long!” replied Bellatrix. 

“Dammit!” cried Fabian. “Anti-Apparition Jinx! We’ve got to keep running!”

“I’m not as fit as I used to be,” said Gideon. “Haven’t had much motivation, you know?”

Isidor gave him a look. “Keep running or you’ll die. Is that motivation enough?”

Gideon gave his husband a sheepish grin and turned to fire another curse at Bellatrix. “What’s the matter, Bells? Jealous because Isidor prefers men?”

“Are you trying to piss her off?” asked Isidor, throwing up a shield.

“Yes, an emotional witch or wizard has terrible aim!” cried Gideon. 

“If he prefers men, then why’d he pick you?” asked Rodolphus, mockingly.

“Clever,” said Isidor as they took cover behind a large rock. “Though I’m not sure it’ll work.”

“Well, I guess he didn’t like pig-faced bumpkins like you,” replied Fabian.

“Bumpkins?” asked Gideon in a lower voice while Isidor checked their enemies location. “That’s the best you’ve got?”

“I’m lacking oxygen, alright? I think more clearly when I can breathe properly.”

“Excuses,” muttered Gideon. “Where are they?”

“Behind the three closest trees,” said Isidor. “We’ve got two choices. Try to make a run for it again, or hold them off until the jinx wears off, then apparate out of here.”

“How long will it take for the second option?” asked Fabian.

“About eight minutes,” said Gideon. “Don’t think we could run at this point. It’s too open. They’d pick us off easily.”

“It’s three-on-three,” said Fabian. “I say we each pick one and fight.”

Isidor shook his head. “They’re moving…”

“Where?” asked Gideon. 

“No, wait, it’s not them… they’ve called for reinforcements,” said Isidor.

“How many?”

“There’s five of them now,” Isidor told them. “We can’t hold them off. Not that many. And I’ve called for help, but so far no one has come.”

The newcomers were calling out to them now, goading them into fighting or running.

The twins glanced at each other, worried. Finally, Gideon put a hand on Isidor’s shoulder. 

“We can’t wait any longer, Izzy. We’ve got to fight.” said Gideon. “How else will we make it to dinner tonight?”

Isidor nodded, his eyes full of uncertainty.

“Can I come, too?” asked Fabian.

“Only because you can’t cook a meal to save your life,” said Isidor with a grin.

“Alright, mates, let’s do this.”

And they dove into battle.

Many years later, in the drawing room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Mad-Eye Moody would show a photograph of the Order to a young Harry Potter. 

“Gideon Prewett,” said the old auror. “It took five Death eaters to kill him and his brother, Fabian.”

* * *

“Isidor! What a pleasant surprise!” cried Molly, one arm carrying her youngest child, Ginny. “Oh, it’s been so long, do come in and make yourself at home!”

Isidor entered, his face sullen. “Molly, I…”

“Have a seat while I put the kettle on,” said Molly before he could speak, rambling on even from the kitchen. “I want to hear all about your adventures since the last time you were here. And don’t leave out anything about Dora and Neville. I wish I had more chances to see them, but Andy’s promised to bring Dora round for Christmas. It’s still a couple months, but I’ll manage. Still, I’m surprised to see you alone. Usually-”

Molly paused as she returned with a tray of biscuits, having laid Ginny in a small cradle nearby. “Izzy? What’s wrong? You haven’t even sat down.”

Isidor sat, staring into the flames in the fireplace, as though they held the words he needed. Molly joined him and lay the try on the coffee table. Something in her heart told her what he was about to say.

“Izzy?” she said quietly. “Where are Gideon and Fabian?”

He turned to her, and his eyes said all she needed to know.

“Molly, I…” Isidor closed his eyes, his voice cracking. “I couldn’t save them… I’m sorry… I tried… But we were outnumbered… They’re gone…”

Molly sobbed, pulling Isidor close, seeking comfort in her brother-in-law’s arms. Eventually, after Isidor was able to give her the whole story, she said, “It’s not your fault, Izzy. Gideon sacrificed himself for you. And Fabian went down fighting. I don’t think they could have asked for a better way to go.”

“They were Gryffindors to the very core,” said Arthur, who had joined them after returning home and putting all of the children to bed. 

Molly sobbed again. “Have their bodies been retrieved?”

Isidor nodded. “Mad-Eye went himself. He wanted to know where they should be laid to rest.”

Molly looked at him surprised. “I really don’t know. I mean, Gideon is your husband. I think that’s supposed to be up to you.”

“They should be together,” said Isidor. “They have a special bond.”

Arthur didn’t have the heart to correct their use of present tense when referring to the twins. He’d just lost his brother, Bilius, and he knew how hard it was to speak in past tense about a recent loss.

“I suppose next to our parents would work,” Molly said, finally. “They’re in Godric’s Hollow.”

Isidor nodded in agreement.

“I’ll make the arrangements,” said Arthur. “You both take whatever time you need to mourn.”

Isidor gave him a grateful look, unable to smile. But he didn’t have time to mourn. 

“I… have to get back to the Order. Dumbledore had another task for me before he sent me to Ireland,” Isidor said, standing up and heading for the door.

“Surely it can wait,” said Arthur. “Dumbledore’s a reasonable man.”

“He’ll probably tell me to go home,” said Isidor, an emptiness in his voice. “But I don’t know if I’ll ever feel home again.”

“Izzy!” cried Molly, a moment too late as he stepped onto the porch and disapparated.

* * *

“Alice, come on!” cried Isidor, his arms already tired from carrying the crying one-year-old. Alice glanced behind her at her husband.

It was just two days after Halloween. With the defeat of Voldemort, Frank and Alice had chosen to come out of hiding and celebrate (as well as mourn). Lily, James, and Peter were all dead, and Sirius was in Azkaban (Isidor was confused as to the events that led to this, but planned to sort them out with Dumbledore as soon as there weren’t Death Eaters shooting at him and his godson).

But within a day, Death Eaters had descended upon their house and broken through the wards. Isidor had been charged with getting Alice, Augusta and Neville to safety. He did not plan on losing another friend today.

“There it is!” cried Augusta. “Everyone, grab hold!”

“Alice, grab the boot!” cried Isidor. “ALICE!”

But the short-haired auror was nowhere in sight. Seconds later, Isidor felt the tug on his navel and was looking at Ted and Andy.

“Uncle Izzy!” cried Dora. 

Isidor didn’t stop to greet her. Instead, he handed Neville to Andy and grabbed the boot.

“Portus,” he muttered.

“What are you doing, Izzy?” asked Andy.

But he was already gone.

Back at the Longbottom house, Bellatrix cackled at Alice. 

“Come to save your hubby?” she asked. “I wouldn’t bother with such a stupid buffoon.”

“He’s worth five of you, Bellatrix!” cried Alice, deflecting her curses as well as Rabastan’s.

Bellatrix cackled. “You asked for it, then! Avada Kedavra!”

A jet of green light shot towards Alice, who had glanced at her husband. Barty Crouch, Jr. and Rodolphus were clearly overpowering him. She turned back to Bellatrix just in time to see a strange figure materializing before her.

“Is-?”

Before she could say his name, before he was even corporeal, Isidor Potter was hit with the green curse aimed at Alice.

“NOO!” shrieked Alice as Isidor disappeared into oblivion. All that was left behind was a mangy old boot.

Bellatrix looked furious. “Never mind, then. Death will be too easy.”

“She’s an auror,” said Rabastan. “She could have the information we need.”

“Let’s find out,” said Bellatrix, a twisted smile stretching across her face.

* * *

Willow skipped down the path happily. It was the first time in a year that she and her brother had ventured so far from the cottage, and she was very much looking forward to visiting her favorite picnic spot.

A flash of green light stopped her in her tracks.

“What was that, Theo?” asked Willow.

“Stay behind me,” said Theo, pulling out his wand and handing her the picnic basket. Willow followed him, curious, as he slowly approached the clearing.

In the middle of the sunlit grass lay a dark-haired man with pale skin. He had several visible scars on his body, as though he’d been through many battles.

Theo made her stay at the edge of the trees as he went closer. She glanced down at the ground in frustration. If she’d been older, he wouldn’t be so bossy. It was then that she noticed something long and thin on the grass.

A wand? So the man was a wizard. Perhaps the battle scars were from the war. Theo had told her about it, but they been in hiding throughout it, even after Papa had died. It was only a day ago that they’d heard the news of the war ending, and Theo had decided to bring her here in celebration.

“Theo, look!” she cried. 

“Hush, Willow,” he replied. He was next to the man now. “We don’t know who he is yet.”

“But Theo!” she said in a loud whisper.

“Not now,” he said.

A soft groan caught both their attentions. 

Theo stepped back a bit as the man slowly awakened, sitting up and looking around. He immediately noticed Theo.

“H-hello?” he said in a quiet voice.

Theo knelt down next to him. “Hello… What is your name?”

Icy blue eyes stared back at him beneath messy brown hair. “I… don’t know…”


End file.
